Harambe
Harambe, also know by his alias haramBAE, is a sexy young animal with an agression toward love. Harambe's personality is in between that of a gentleman and fuckboi, which causes the ladeis to flock to them. However, many males were also attracted to this creature of romance, but were shy to admit it. Many were gay for harambe, and those who stayed in the closet too long couldn't hold it back any longer. Because of this, many gay for harambe supporters decided to show off their pride, starting the trend #dicksoutforharambe on twitter, becoming one of the most trending hastags on the website in all its history. With so much talk and gossip going around, haranbe instantly necame a star, and soon, a god. Harambe was sometimes compared to Ghandi, Martin Luther King, and even the likes of Adolf Hitler (God Himself). Churches and institutes around the world predicted that Hrambe could be the son of god himself, and further research backed this claim. Once the people started to know of Harambe's identity, they became scared, and locked him up in the Cincinnati Zoo, where he actually decided to fuck all the other gorillas. Harambe was soon defaced by a shitload of edgy 16 year old athiests as well as a bunch of gay ancaps who had no life and jacked off to dead middle eastern dogs all day. However, even trough all the hate, Hrambe still knew who he was, and was mroe human than anybody. Sadly, one day at the zoo, a young boy fell into Harambe's trap. The young boy, knowing of the dangers of the outside, seeked for Harambe's shelter. Harambe knew that the child was different, and as always, decided to save him. The problem is, the zookeepers knew that the boy would side with Harambe, and decide to fatally shoot him. In a flash of light, Harambe leaped up and shielded the boy, excahgning his life for the young ones. When Harambe was on his side, seeing the light fade away, he entrusted his life and teachings to the boi. His fianl words were "don't cry because I have passes, but smile for the changes you will bring, lift that chin up of yours, and never bring it back down, no matter what the world says, be strong, and if you are, whip your dick out for me, and show them who is the truest of all fighter, young Orlie." And with those words, he lay to rest, a god in our hearts. As Orlie grew older, he took haramBAE's words to heart. He started hanging posters of the god himself on the wall preaching to Harambe and whipping his dick out to pleasure the god, and always remembering to collect the semen in in a Harambe jar. Soon, Orlie developed a fetish of shooting and lynching a gorilla, only to cry upon them ,which aroused him sexually as it reminded him of the romantic encouter with Harambe. As a result, Orlie brutally slayed every gorilla in an African conservation ground and a Californian safari park. He was charges with murder of an endangered animal and animal abuse by peta, but since escaped the charges. As every time he killed a gorilla and cry, he would always remember Harmabes wise words, to never look down and do things for the world. Little did he know thogh, he was just a sad child who had no life and had a sexual attraction to gorillas. Nonetheless that didn't stop him, with eveidence claiming that he saw his nigga harambe up there, in the clouds, lolking at thim as they both whipped their dicks out at the same time.